Motor vehicle child seats become increasingly more voluminous, in particular as a result of increasing active and/or passive protection systems such for example large-area side cheeks in the head region, as a result of adjusting mechanisms for adjusting the seat size to the growing body size of children and the like. More voluminous children seats can influence the unfurling of side airbags and/or be claimed by inflated side airbags. From DE 102 16 111 A1 an airbag system with a front passenger side airbag and a rear passenger side airbag is known, which with a child seat identified, can be separately deactivated seat-related.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to improve a motor vehicle with a side airbag arrangement in particular its operation. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.